Masquerade
Masquerade is the seventh episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the twenty-ninth episode of the series. Summary DEATH AT THE MASQUERADE BALL — and decide on a new plan to deal with at the Lockwood’s Masquerade ball. invites an old friend Lucy to attend the ball with her. , and all do what they can to help Stefan and Damon, but Katherine has planned a surprise that none of them could foresee. Things take an ugly turn when and start doing shots with their friends. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley * Maiara Walsh as Sarah Guest Cast * Natashia Williams as Lucy Co-Starring * Jackie Prucha as Mrs. Flowers * Russell Durham Comegys as Elena's Kidnapper Trivia * Antagonist: Katherine Pierce. * This is the final episode of the first chapter of Season Two, The Katherine Chapter. ** Much like last season with The Vicki Chapter, it also spanned the first 7 episodes. * Two occurrences in this episode seem to have been foreshadowed earlier in the series: the first was that Tyler killed Sarah and triggered his werewolf gene, something that almost happened two episodes prior to this one in Kill or Be Killed; the second was that Katherine got trapped in the tomb, which is where everybody believed she was during the first season. * The spell Lucy performed that linked Elena to Katherine bears a resemblance to a trope associated with doppelgängers, that they are physically connected with each other and can feel each other's pain. * Katherine mentioned that she had watched Stefan from afar over the decades. An example of this is shown in the Season Three episode'' The End Of The Affair,'' where Katherine was seen spying on Stefan when he was talking to Mikael. * When Caroline was able to successfully lure Katherine into a trap and was met by Stefan, they both say the words "Hello, Katherine. Bye, Katherine." It is possible this is a reference to the Season One finale Founder's Day. After Katherine attempted to kill John, she said "Hello, John. Goodbye, John." * "Masquerade" is the last episode where Katherine Pierce is the main antagonist, and eventually becomes a recurring character as well as a minor antagonist. ** She could be loosely categorized as an anti-heroine—at least until Seasons Four and Five, where she returns to her antagonistic roles. * Caroline and Tyler's relationship began to grow after the events of this episode; now that Tyler is a werewolf, Caroline begins to try to help Tyler through his transition, knowing he's lost, confused and alone regarding his recent introduction to the supernatural world, and remembering how she felt after she first turned. * Katherine compelled Sarah and Matt to enrage Tyler to the point of killing them in order to activate his werewolf curse; Caroline stepped in and saved Matt after realizing he was compelled, but was unable to stop Tyler from accidentally killing Sarah. * Elena was kidnapped at the end of this episode by a man later to be revealed in the next episode, Rose, ''as being under Trevor's compulsion. Book References *In the books, Stefan lives in the boarding house run by Mrs Flowers, a kind woman that they later learn is also a witch. *In ''The Fury, Stefan and Damon have their first and last fight against Katherine in the cemetery. Katherine is destroyed by Elena—but she also dies by sunlight. Body Count * Aimee - severed spine, killed by Katherine Pierce. * Sarah - broken neck, killed by Tyler Lockwood. Production Notes * This is the second episode to have all the main characters in it. The first episode was Plan B. * This is the second episode where Nina Dobrev portrays Katherine for the majority of her screen time. * Katerina Petrova meets Jeremy in this episode. * Jeremy and Bonnie share their first scenes together in the series, after 29 episodes, in this episode. Cultural References *''Vampire: the Masquerade'' is a role playing game centered around vampires in a modern Gothic world, where they try to hide the existence of vampires from humans. Released in 1991 it won the award for best role-playing game in 1992. The TV series Kindred: The Embraced was inspired by the game. *The pleasure with which Katherine eats the strawberry is reminiscent of Kaylee in Firefly. *It is also an important song in the Phantom of the Opera. The song suggests that all social interaction requires one to metaphorically conceal oneself. One can only enjoy perfect liberty while in disguise. *Bon Jovi is a band formed in 1983. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.49 million viewers in the USA which was 0.09 million less than the previous episode. Tropes *On a classic 7th Episode Plot Twist, this episode marks the end of the Katherine chapter of Season Two. We learn that there is a Bigger Bad from whom Katherine is running away from. (Niklaus) Quotes :Katherine: "She needs to be protected!" :Damon: "Then I'll protect her— while you rot in hell." :Katherine: "Three of us together, just like old times. The brother who loved me too much, and the one who didn't love me enough." :Damon: "And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." :Katherine: "What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." :Damon:'' "That Damon died a long time ago."'' :Katherine: "Good, he was a bore." :Katherine: "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" :Damon: "You and me both, honey." :Damon: "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." :Bonnie: "What's going on?" :Jeremy: "We're gonna kill Katherine." :Stefan: "...I can explain." :Bonnie: "Please." :Stefan: "...We're gonna kill Katherine." :Katherine: "What are Stefan and Damon up to?" :Caroline choking: "They're trying to kill you." :Katherine: "I'm going to rip this town apart until it rains blood." :Damon [[Stefan]]: "This woman ruined our lives. She destroyed us. Tonight it ends." :Katherine: "She looks yummy." :Katherine: "You know what you have to do." :Matt: "I won't stop until he kills me." :Stefan: "You’re not gonna kill her--" :Damon: "Don’t give me that goody-goody crap." :Stefan: "--Because I am." :Katherine: "Paralyzed from the waist down... and dead. The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock..." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= TVDHillywoodstill2.jpg Mas011.jpg Mas018.jpg Mas016.jpg Mas015.jpg Mas014.jpg Mas012.jpg Mas017.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(7).jpg Mas019.jpg Mas020.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(10).jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(13).jpg Mas029.jpg Mas026.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(16).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(17).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(18).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(19).jpg Mas002.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(21).jpg Mas006.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(23).jpg Mas008.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(25).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(28).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(29).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(26).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(27).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(30).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(31).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(32).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(33).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(34).jpg Vampire-diaries-masquerade_(2).jpg |-|Screencaps= Vampire-diaries-masquerade_(3).jpg 2x07-Damon.jpg VampireDiaries2x07_21-1-.jpg Damon-about-to-stab-katherine-2x07-the-vampire-diaries-16677374-500-333.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x07-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16991975-1276-717.jpg DTVD-207-2108.jpg DTVD-207-1922.jpg PaulTVD207.jpg 207VampireDiaries1227.jpg Elena masquerade.jpg Katherine Masquerade8586.jpg Kat masquerade.jpg Masquerade60.jpg Katherine masquerade6.jpg Caroline masquerade.jpg Lucy and katherine masquerade.jpg Kat_2x07_to_15.png Elena_kidnapped.jpg|Elena being kidnapped MV5BMTg0MTkzMjA0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTc1OTMwNA@@_V1_CR70,0,359,359_SS100_.jpg|Stefan and Katherine dancing at the Masqerade ball. masq.png|Caroline and Katherine masq.png|Caroline and Katherine masque.png masqu.png|Katherine and Stefan Screenshot_1194.jpg Screenshot_1195.jpg Screenshot_1201.jpg Screenshot_1205.jpg Screenshot_1214.jpg Screenshot_1215.jpg Screenshot_1216.jpg Screenshot_1217.jpg Screenshot_1218.jpg Screenshot_1219.jpg Screenshot_1228.jpg Screenshot_1230.jpg Screenshot_1231.jpg Screenshot_1232.jpg Screenshot_1233.jpg Screenshot_1236.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Normal_1VD207c_0684.jpg Normal_2VD207d_0759.jpg Normal_3VD207d_1153.jpg Normal_4VD207d_0952.jpg Normal_5VD207c_0944.jpg Normal_6VD207c_0250b.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters